


Eventually

by Lilly_C



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 78 tough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Wishing. Written for fic101 on LJ. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Lilly was in the box room hiding away for a while as she attempted to calm down following her argument with Scotty earlier. She was contemplating going upstairs with tears streaming down her face, but she didn’t because she didn’t want anyone to know that she cried like everyone else, she was too tough to let people see her crying.

Lilly tried rubbing her eyes dry when she heard Vera’s voice echoing down the symmetrical rows of storage shelving.

“There you are,” Vera said as he sat beside her. “You’re not okay are you, Rush?” he asked, although he knew what her answer was going to be.

“No, I’m not okay. Scotty’ll never learn.”

“Learn what, Rush?”

Lilly sniffled. “I don’t know.”

“He’ll learn, eventually. You don’t shit on your own doorstep,” Nick stated.

“Yeah, I guess. I didn’t want anyone to see me like this, Vera.”

Nick sympathetically touched Lilly’s arm. “Crying doesn’t make you less tough.”

“I’m ready to go back upstairs, Vera,” Lilly smiled thankfully as she got up off the dusty floor.

“Hey Rush,” Vera said softly.

“Yeah?”

“Anyone asks, we we’re looking for something to do with this case.”

“Okay, thanks Vera.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know there were a couple of swears in this one however I didn't feel the need to increase the rating for the sake of one drabble.


End file.
